


Home

by anabrumk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabrumk/pseuds/anabrumk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and Narcissa is having a hard time to get comfortable at Malfoy Manor. Can a single family present change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/gifts).



> Well, I'm SO out of my comfort zone but by far, this is one of the best stories I’ve written. This is a present I wrote for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange. This was already posted somewhere else and I hope you like it ^^  
> Enjoy!

It was cold back in the living room.

Even sitting in front of the fire place, with the flames almost touching her cheeks, Narcissa was trembling.

She could hear the wind whistling outside the Malfoy Manor, her new home.

Lucius and her had been married for almost three weeks now, but she just couldn’t get used to that place.

Since her fifth year at Hogwarts, when Lucius, one year older than her, had first asked her on a date, she’d been thrilled with the possibility, as thin as it could be, of becoming Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

 Oh, the balls she had attended there, the beautiful gardens, the battalion of house elves to do as she pleased!

And of course, the man she was in love with since she had first laid her eyes on him during her Entrance Ceremony.

She couldn’t be luckier, right? Being where she had always wanted, with the man of her life just upstairs, sleeping soundly after all that love making.

But she just couldn’t call the manor ‘home’ yet.

She wrapped herself more tightly around the black blanket, her naked body trying to get all the heat from it and from the fire.

Narcissa laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

She had been downstairs for more than two hours now and she didn’t even noticed how tired she was.

One minute she was hugging her legs close to her body and the next she was lying on the soft carpet, sleeping, her worries gone for a while.

The first thing Narcissa remembered after waking up was a soft touch on her hair and a sweet kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes a little bit and found her beautiful husband’s blue ones staring back at her.

“Good morning.” He whispered.

Narcissa got up and looked around her.

She was still in the living room, but it was day already. She could clearly see the snow falling through the window now.

She smiled faintly at Lucius and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, holding them dearly.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Almost nine in the morning. Why weren’t you in bed?”

“I was cold.” She answered simply.

“Well, you should have woken me.” Lucius stated, winking at her. “I know a few tricks that could’ve made you warm.”

Narcissa felt her cheeks getting hot.

She never had anyone talking like that to her and the fact that it was Lucius doing it made her feel funny.

What was that man doing to her?

“Yes, I should have.” And then she closed her eyes again and leaned closer to him, waiting to feel his lips on hers.

His breath was warm against her skin and she could sense they were almost touching.

“Well well well, looks like the little couple is enjoying the cold, heh?”

The two of them separated and turned to the sound of the voice, despite already knowing who it belonged to.

“And how are you this morning, Bella?” Lucius asked, an ironic hint on his voice.

“Well, dear brother-in-law, I’m amazing, can’t you tell? I’d prefer to be at my own house with my own husband doing our own kinky stuff, though.”

“Why are you here, then, sister?”

Narcissa watched as Bellatrix walked around the room, touching everything as if she owned the place.

“Mother wanted me to give you the lights.”

Her eyes snapped open at the information.

“The lights?” She repeated.

“Are you deaf? Yes, the lights! Mother and I realized Andromeda won’t be needing them, with that filthy man of hers.”

Bellatrix then opened her purse and took out wires tangled on each other, each one of them full of little glass lanterns.

Those were supposed to be Andromeda’s Christmas present from the family after she got married. Her decision to relate to a muggle born took that right – and any other – from her.

“What are those?” She heard Lucius asking.

“It’s a family tradition that each one of the offspring, after getting married, gets a family possession as a Christmas present. Those were to be my sister Andromeda’s gift, but she betrayed our blood by running with a mudblood.”

“Yes, too bad she’s not one of us any more, right, Cissy?” Bellatrix laughed while she made her way to the door. “I’m going to leave you now, don’t want to be the one to disturb the creation of the next Malfoy heir. Merry Christmas.”

They heard a loud _pop_ a few seconds later.

“This sister of yours freaks me out.”

“Once you get to know her, she won’t freak you out – much.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” He said, laughing.

“Maybe we should prepare the lights then?”

“Let the house elves do this, we can have a little fun while they’re working.” He mumbled, giving her neck butterflies kisses.

Narcissa couldn’t deny his proposal was tempting, but she’d always seen her parents organizing the lights by themselves and she’d like to do that too.

“We usually do this ourselves, Lucius. We can arrange them on the walls and after Christmas, the elves pack them up again, alright?”

She hoped he’d agree with her. She liked doing Christmas preparations and always wondered how it would be like once she shared her life with someone else.

“Okay.” He finally said and then both of them went upstairs to change before having breakfast and arranging everything.

A few hours later, after the lights were beautifully arranged on the walls of the living room, on the main staircase and corridor, Lucius and Narcissa went to Diagon Alley to have lunch at an amazing Italian restaurant recently opened and also to buy the last presents to put under their tree.

Narcissa always felt happy on moments like those.

Lucius always made her feel important and loved.

She wasn’t afraid to be herself near him.

They were having such fun they only realized it was very late when every store was closing its doors.

It was ten p.m. when they arrived at the manor.

“Oh, Merlin, I’m broken!” Lucius said while throwing himself on the couch in front of the fire place and throwing his shoes anywhere.

“You were the one who wanted to go to every store and buy at least one thing at each of them!” Narcissa remembered, lying beside him on the couch.

“I don’t remember you objecting, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Huum, yeah, maybe I did have a little bit of fun, Mr. Malfoy.”

“A little bit? You wanted to buy the whole shoe store!”

“Okay, I had loads of fun. But just because you were with me.”

Narcissa felt Lucius’s eyes glued on her, so she turned her head upwards to look at him back.

His eyes were dark with want.

But then when weren’t they?

“How tired are you?” His voice was raspy and low.

It gave her goosebumps.

“Not at all.” She whispered back.

“Good.” And the next thing she knew her back was on the couch, Lucius was on top of her and her lips were being attacked by his.

His mouth was hot against hers, just as his hands on her body.

She grabbed his hair and she heard him moan. She liked when he did that.

He took her sweater and top off while she unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucius trailed wet kisses on her belly and massaged her breasts through her bra. Soon enough that was lying on the floor with the other pieces and his hands were substituted by his lips and tongue.

She threw her head back and it was her turn to let go a moan.

He played with her nipples until they were hard and then went back to her mouth, kissing her more gently this time.

She took this chance to calm down her breathing and try to stop her hands from shaking.

Yes, he had that effect on her and they weren’t even naked yet.

She travelled her hands through his torso until she found the waistband of his trousers.

She opened his belt and went to the button and zipper.

He let her do that as he did the same with her skirt.

A second later they were completely bare.

Lucius didn’t wait much to do his magic.

He moved and Narcissa moved back against him.

They found the perfect rhythm.

They always did.

The noises they made were the most beautiful melody they’ve ever heard.

The kisses they shared were the sweetest.

It took a few more trusts and both were there.

The blissful moment.

Together.

Lucius conjured a blanket for both of them and enlarged the size of the couch so they could fit more comfortably.

The fire started to diminish and as he raised his wand to make it live, Narcissa held his hand.

Lucius looked at her confused.

“Watch.”

The room went dark within seconds and as the last spark died, another kind of light grew.

The small lanterns attached to the wires on the walls started to shine more brightly than any other thing Lucius had ever seen.

They had different colors. Some were yellow, others pink and others even silver.

“What’s that?” He was so amazed he couldn’t even take his eyes off of the lights.

“They’re fairy lights.”

“I know, but, how do they shine like that?”

“Because they are, literally, fairy light.”

Lucius looked back at her, still confused.

 “There is this special kind of fairy whose main goal is to shine brighter than the others. They can’t be captured. They have to be willing to get inside the lantern, or else they just won’t bright up. They feed on light also, that’s why they just shine when it’s dark, because when it’s not, they try to absorb as much day light as they can.”

Lucius stared again at the lanterns, amazed by it.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me.” He nuzzled his nose with her before speaking again. “I love you.”

Narcissa’s heart skipped a beat.

That wasn’t the first time he said he loved her but every time he did, she felt this thing inside her that said: _you are so lucky for having him in your life._

 She kissed him lightly on the lips and, once more, placed her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

“I love you too.”

Maybe calling the Malfoy Manor ‘home’ wouldn’t be so difficult, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it.  
> I’d like to thank Elizabeth for reading and beta-ing ‘Home’.   
> If you liked it, then review.  
> If you didn’t, review anyway, telling me what you didn’t like and giving me tips on how to improve ^^  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> -Ana Laura.


End file.
